Once upon a Halloween
by Ironic Sauce
Summary: "I used to have an intimate relationship with a photograph of you", a Halloween themed PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Once upon a Halloween

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **"I used to have an intimate relationship with a photograph of you, well, actually, a sock and a photograph"

**A/N: **Very late Halloween fic, but better late than never, right?, This is my first smutty story, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House, Cuddy however owns his ass.

(Thanks to the awesome Tuckp3 for the beta read)

Halloween was one of the rare holidays that House was on board with. It ranked high up there, right behind 'National Something on a Stick Day'.

This year, however, House was not enjoying the hospital's little shindig. Something to do with him being one part melancholy, one part sloshed and three parts sexually frustrated.

Most of the nurses and younger female staffers took full advantage of the opportunity this holiday presented them to walk around scantily clad; some costumes were more scandalous than others. But that wasn't the actual reason behind him constantly gritting his teeth.

Across the room, _she_ was adorned in a Disney Princess outfit. A long sleeved, pink, poofy dress, with a silver tiara atop her dark curls. A dress that covered all of her, except a very slight bit of cleavage.

She was a complete picture of innocence and it was driving House absolutely fucking crazy.

Lisa Cuddy was many, many things. Innocent was not one of them.

His photographic memory recalled one of many times he'd snooped through Cuddy's belongings. He'd dug up a small doll displaying the very same dress that Cuddy had on right now, the box it came in was labeled 'Sleeping Beauty', except the doll was a blonde rather than a brunette like the dean of medicine.

House would have figured Cuddy for a Beauty and the Beast kind of girl, with her naïve belief that Monsters can turn into decent human beings, if she tried hard enough to change them.

Sleeping Beauty was currently being manhandled on the dance floor by a rather huge clown. Any other day, the current scene would have offered him endless entertainment. He usually took great pleasure in Cuddy's misfortune; the two of them were public nemesis after all, and he'd always enjoyed watching her try and dig that well-formed ass out of such predicaments.

But House didn't do anything, he just kept his lusting gaze on her all night, watching and coveting, while she mingled, drank, danced and laughed. Not once did she even appear to notice his presence at her little Halloween themed fundraiser.

If there's one thing House hated more than pointless hospital related social gatherings, it was being ignored by his lovely boss at pointless hospital related social gatherings.

Especially not when she was dressed that way.

Well, it was time he changed that. House placed his empty glass back on the bar and stood up.

_**..TBC.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Her life was one horror after another.

While everyone else was clearly having fun, she was stuck dancing with one very large donor. In this case the adjective did not imply an amount of money this guy offered to PPTH, but that he was a large, creepy pig. She could not fathom why a grown man attending a party where all the guests would be adults would choose to dress up as a clown. A CLOWN!

With every step, Cuddy tried to dodge his huge red shoes stomping on her toes, while simultaneously attempting to drag his wandering hands off her butt, and up to more neutral territories. Not to mention there was a little part of her that's always hated clowns, ever since she was a little girl. All it took was one drunken clown puking all over her at a friend's birthday party, something about The Mets losing (as it turns out, _this_ happened more often than she'd thought), and the professional clown they'd hired getting baked at the game the night before. She'd never warmed up to either clowns or baseball since.

She watched wistfully as others laughed, enjoyed their time and gradually got wasted, while she was bored, and hadn't progressed beyond slightly tipsy with a slice of depressed. _Here goes another holiday she had to spend working_, she thought to herself. Even if work tonight was more fun than usual, she was still going home to her large, empty house.

Cuddy had to find a valid excuse and make a discreet exit soon, because her hardworking staff deserved the chance to party and relax, and they couldn't do that all the way with their boss hanging around.

With the exception of a certain oncologist of course, who simply could never hold his booze.

Several dancing couples away, a Spiderman attired Wilson was drunkenly dancing slash fondling a Playboy bunny nurse; he wasn't being nearly as subtle about it as he thought.

Behind them she could see House's two youngest minions, the blond Australian doctor dressed as a giant taco with red and green salad parts sticking out at the seams. Cuddy assumed the poor young man must have lost a bet to his boss, nothing else could possibly justify the hideous getup. Chase's dancing partner, Cameron, was dressed as an angel, halo, wings and all. Cuddy couldn't help snorting at that.

All in all, the party was a great success, she could tell, staff members were having fun. The two guests of honor had already signed their donation checks and maybe if she allowed this creep to cop one feel now, his donation amount would go up. She wasn't above playing the feminine wiles card when opportunity presented itself; they needed the money for their ambulance bay renovations, and Cuddy was willing to take one for the team.

There it goes again, the idiot's hand was slowly moving down -as predicted- to her bottom, Cuddy closed her eyes and winced…

"Yo, Krusty!" her eyes snapped open, "I hate to cut short your pay-per-grope time, but the princess is needed in another castle."

House was no one's knight in shining armor and he was definitely _not_ Cuddy's.

Yet here he was, when she didn't even know he'd attended this party, scowling down at Mr. Donor's wandering hand, stepping up to… do what exactly? Defend her virtue? And this wasn't even the strangest thing about it.

House was immaculately dressed in some dark trousers, surprisingly not made of denim, a navy blue tie to match his neatly pressed sky-blue shirt. A lab coat finalized the outfit with a pocket protector and a nametag that read 'Dr. J. Wilson'. A stethoscope slung around his neck, completed the effect.

He looked like an actual doctor, like he should look on a daily basis if he wasn't… well, House. It was at once extremely ironic, odd and intriguing.

The unexpected surge of desire that interrupted her suspicious musings took Cuddy by surprise.

"What is going on Doctor House?" she asked, noting with satisfaction, a look of annoyance crossing the donor's face as she stepped away from him and closer to her doctor.

"You're needed in the ER, some rich, douche bag patient of yours was just admitted," he intoned, still glaring pointedly at the other man.

Cuddy eyed him contemplatively, she had a choice to make, stay and entertain _Krusty_, or take off with her equally annoying employee.

House, the bane of her existence, the only man who could simultaneously set her blood pressure rising and her lust ablaze. The only person she could hold responsible for that single grey hair she'd found this morning while blow drying, seeing as neither one of her parents had started to go grey until they were well into their fifth decade.

This man was her perceived enemy and recurring nightmare. There was no way he simply hobbled all the way over here to spare her some unwanted attention. House delighted in Cuddy's misfortune and exploited it. Right now, there was a great possibility he was simply setting her up for further embarrassments, something far more humiliating than a drunken benefactor groping her in front of her employees.

Either that, or he wanted something from her in return, she mentally crossed her fingers for this option over the former.

But well, hadn't she already been hoping for a swift exit? For once in his mostly wicked existence, House was actually the lesser of two evils.

Mind made up, Cuddy was already excusing herself; she'd decided that if her departure with House led to some closer inspection of his 'costume' she could proclaim this Halloween party an official success.

_**...TBC.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"There's no patient." It wasn't a question, Cuddy already knew, but she kept on walking alongside him, slowly keeping pace with his limping stride.

"This is a hospital, Doctor Cuddy," he defended. "There are tons of patients."

"What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?" She eyeballed him with a strange glint in her eyes, obviously deciding to abandon her other line of questioning.

"Isn't it obvious?" House looked down at his outfit. "I'm an oncologist with a savior complex."

Cuddy giggled at that, filling house with great pride in his chosen ensemble.

Though, ironically he had a valid point, seeing as he'd just saved her from a fate worse than death; molestation by a humongous clown and the nightmares that surely would have resulted from it.

Speaking of impeding nightmares, they made it to the lobby just in time to glimpse Wilson rushing into the elevator with a redhead nurse from Radiology.

"Where is Wilson hurrying off to?" she inquired.

House rolled his eyes, did she really have to ask when it was so obvious.

"His spidey senses were tingling, so naturally, he's going up to the nest with nurse slutty."

Cuddy shot him a disgusted look.

"Well, he can't really hide much under his superhero tights," House shrugged.

"But what about his wife?" Cuddy asked looking very concerned, clearly ready to go after their friend to stop him from doing what Wilson always did.

"Wilson is of the firm conviction, that just because you're chained to the fence, doesn't mean you can't bark at the cars."

It was Cuddy's turn to roll her eyes.

Instead of actually heading off to the ER like he'd claimed, House led her down to the closed clinic, oddly Cuddy continued to follow him.

He unlocked the door to exam room two, ignoring her annoyed look when she'd noticed he had his own key. House had a copy made, for when he wanted privacy in the clinic with his Nintendo or when he needed a nap.

He discreetly locked the door after them.

"Why are we here?" She asked, watching as he hopped on the exam table and reclined back, clearly settling in for a wait.

"We are hiding from Bozo." He answered while pointing to a chair across the room for her to take.

Phase one of his plan was a success; he'd managed to lead Cuddy off to a secluded location. House smiled smugly to himself. Now for phase two, 'Operation Seduction'.

"So, come here often?" He queried, breaking the silence.

"Seriously House, does that line _ever_ work on anyone?" She groaned.

Okay, so this approach might have backfired, but in his defense, House had not attempted to seduce anyone in the past ten years.

This woman, however, was not simply anyone, she was Lisa Cuddy; Smart, hot and slightly crazy (his kind of crazy) and he just had to have her, otherwise he might go nutty bananas…

House's eyes suddenly widened with an epiphany; he knew exactly what his kind of crazy would do.

Cuddy hated being ignored as much as he did, she was a leader by nature, and she liked things to go her way.

House was going to let her sit and wait and when she ended up jumping him, he would let her think it was her own idea, which would guarantee a very good outcome for him.

"We are about to find out," he smiled.

It was time to shut up now and let her come to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes passed in mutual silence.

Faint noises from the party filtered back into the exam room; Cuddy rested her head back against the wall and kicked off her silver and pink ribbon adorned stilettos, sighing in blissful relief.

This turn of events was bizarre, ten minutes ago she was hosting a successful party for her beloved hospital, and now she was hiding in the clinic, with House of all people.

Cuddy was apprehensive of his plans for her, because House always had ulterior motives. There was no way he would simply sweep her off the dance floor to save her ass from being pawed by a donor, not even as a part of his costume's persona.

As heroes went, House was more of an ogre than anyone's prince charming.

But then again, Cuddy, even in her princess getup was no damsel in distress. She was never impressed by the guy claiming to save the girl, in any capacity.

She didn't need saving, except when it came to this unlikely knight. This one clumsy, misanthropic, sexy lunatic. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to save her or if she needed someone to save her from him.

House was like a super sized Oreo infused McFlurry, you know exactly how bad it is for your ass, but still you could never resist the temptation.

But he was just innocently relaxing over there, not sparing Cuddy a glance. He wasn't even trying anything! Not to mock, blackmail, or even provoke her.

Cuddy scowled sourly.

The infuriating man reclined back on the exam table, pulled a copy of the TV Guide from his coat pocket along with his reading glasses and started perusing the magazine.

The final effect of those glasses perched on his nose, along with the pressed and cleaned up look was her undoing.

Cuddy had to get her hands on him, preferably all of him.

She was tired, bored, slightly tipsy, and in all honesty, it had been way too long since she'd had any gratification where another human being was involved.

He was a human. Well, he was probably human. He _was_ here, he was sexy as ever and he was already lying down. It made sense.

For months now, years even, the two of them have been playing their own adaptation of tug of war, a game tinged with such tension that had her going home at night frustrated and desperate for an absolving release.

It was time to stop resisting, give in to the inevitable. It was time Cuddy literally took matters into her own hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here comes the smut, It was super awkward for me trying to write this, I feel like Liz lemon must have felt when she was asked to write porn, except mine turned out better (hopefully!), suck it Liz Lemon!

Read and give me your feedback guys, please.

* * *

Hook, line and sinker.

House had her in his trap.

He watched from the corner of his eye as she slid off the chair, approached him and snagged the magazine out of his hand, tossing it over her shoulder.

Their eyes met, hers burning a fiery blue, a different shade to the one he was used to seeing. House's breath caught before she looped her hand into his _borrowed_ tie, propelling him forward and capturing his mouth with hers.

He sat up and turned to face Cuddy completely. They kissed for several frantic moments, tongues battling, lips tugging and teeth clashing.

Cuddy tasted of champagne and desperation, but he'd wanted her just as desperately, and it didn't matter how many times House had pictured this, he was in no way prepared for the exhilarating feeling of actually doing it.

"Cuddy," he murmured against her mouth.

"Shut up." She broke their contact to breathlessly order, "You are going to do me, House, and you are going to like it." She paused, then added as an afterthought, "And you are going to shut up and not ruin this for me, got it?"

Her tone was bossy and breathy; House didn't remember ever being turned on so much.

"I bet that's what you tell all the boys," he retorted with a smirk before he was distracted by her heaving bosom.

House was willing to do whatever she'd ask if it meant a happy ending for him and little Greg.

"Not all of them. I usually ask Wilson to keep talking while we do this," she grinned evilly as her fingers started working his tie loose.

"I knew you were an evil princess." House really did not need the mental images of the younger doctor_ talking_ to her.

She parted his legs and stepped between them. Devoid of her heels, House perched up on the exam table was above eye level with her breasts. He circled her waist and leaned forward to nuzzle the soft, pale neck bared to him; she squirmed under his stubbed chin.

House smirked and started running his lips hungrily and wetly down Cuddy's throat to her collarbone; she tasted of some kind of vanilla body butter and smelled sinfully delicious, and he had to resist the urge to sink his teeth into the supple flesh.

Her fingers finished undoing the knot in his tie, and were now fisting in his hair to bring his face closer. Her grip was so strong, House worried about losing what hair he had left, but the promise of finally getting closer and more personal with her funbags was worth the pain.

He moved his hands to the back of her dress, and began fumbling for the zipper.

"No way!" She snapped, slapping away his hands, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get into this dress?" Stepping away, she bargained, "It's not coming off; you will have to work around it."

She couldn't be serious. "Come on, Cuddy, I finally make it to the promised land and you won't even let me see you naked?" He complained.

"I will show you the good parts," she promised with a seducing tilt of her head.

He could live with that.

**...TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

Most of his blood supply was traveling south, he needed to feel more of Cuddy, right now.

They switched positions as House helped her get on top of the table. He tried to step in between her thighs, except the dress was not allowing him any room. Why did the damn thing have to be so poofy?

Both their hands moved to draw up the heavy dress around her waist and allow House closer, but the excessive hem and multiple layers of boosting skirts were too big. As their bulk moved up, Cuddy lost her balance and almost fell over backwards, head first off the narrow table.

House's arms shot out just in time and pulled her back to safety.

They both burst out into breathless laughter.

"Well, this sucks," he complained into her neck.

But Cuddy wasn't about to let this get in the way of her having fun, eyes glinting with desire, she hopped off the table and brought a chair over. Settling it into place, she shoved at House's shoulders, ordering him wordlessly to take a seat.

She sat back on the table before him and carefully gathered up her dress, making sure she had a good grip on the padded table, and finally allowing him a look all the way up to her lacy thong, and up the long, toned legs he'd always admired.

House groaned in approval.

The implication of her white panties was not lost on him; He wanted nothing more than to rip them right off her body.

His hands caressed their way up her silky skin, massaging her calves, then her beautifully muscled and toned thighs. House cupped his palm and slowly teased his way up to the warmth between her legs.

He teased the line where skin met the soft see-through lace, before his thumbs hooked under the fabric and tugged the garment down her legs.

He exhaled a long breath. She was beautiful, soft, dark curls and wet pink folds; he simply sat and admired for several moments.

Cuddy's arms grew tired of holding the heavy folds of cloth, so she let go of the dress and laid down, allowing House to explore on his own terms.

His head disappeared under the bundled up skirts, and she giggled at the scene they presented; Cuddy on the exam table and House with his head up her dress.

She ceased her giggling abruptly as his tongue flicked at her pleasure button.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed on a surprised gasp, which turned into one long moan as she felt him probe at her opening, working his tongue over her already swollen lips as his fingers kept the glistening flesh parted. House lapped up at the wet folds, enjoying every moan and whimper she allowed.

House was working her rhythmically, stroking his tongue over the outer folds of her sex, closing his lips around her clit and sucking. Occasionally nipping gently, his rough growth of stubble making Cuddy squirm in agonizing pleasure, he reveled in the fact that she smelled and tasted just as good as he'd remembered.

Cuddy was quickly tumbling towards the edge of bliss, she just needed a little more…

Then he stopped.

"Wha..?" She dumbly questioned as her eyes flew open, unable to form any coherent objection at his rude interruption of her pleasure.

"I can't get any oxygen under this fucking dress," He whined, "You don't want me to asphyxiate before we get to the fun part."

"This was the fun part!" She grumbled.

Nevertheless, Cuddy got up, and started pulling him out of the chair to undo his belt.

One small hand snuck down the front of his pants. Once the zipper was undone, his eyelids slid closed when her warm fingers grasped his straining length.

He began to remove the white coat, wanting her hands on his bare skin, but she stopped him. "Don't, I want to have sex with this professional, articulate doctor," she whispered in a low, sultry tone.

Cuddy stroked him slowly, while her other hand unbuttoned his shirt slowly, she skimmed her blunt nails up his chest, before she moved to the nape of his neck, toying with the ends of his hair.

House opened his eyes. Without the advantage of her stilettos, she was several inches shorter, her softly beautiful face was tilted up with a sweet smile on her lips, House felt a funny flutter in his chest, making him question the surreal moment.

One too many times House had fantasized about his unattainable boss. His sex starved mind picturing several scenarios, some kinkier than others, but not one of them included this Cuddy, gazing up at him with tender affection in her eyes, kissing him like she meant it.

Then her hands were gone and Cuddy was on her knees before him, his pants around his ankles, and his brief clad member was level with her...criticizing look.

"What?" He panicked; part of him hoping she was disapproving of his size, as insulting as that may be, but it was a better option than her being repulsed by the useless, disfigured part of his right thigh.

"Where did you get these tidy whities?" She questioned.

House breathed out in relief.

"They are part of the costume." His hand urged hers to keep on making him feel amazing things down there.

"You stole Wilson's underwear?" House didn't so much appreciate that grossed out face she was making, not while he was mostly naked in front of her.

"No! I bought the stupid things." He glared down at her, "You keep mentioning Wilson, you could go find him if you like, but you'll have to fight nurse herpes for him."

"I don't want Wilson." _Or anyone else_, House read behind her statement, as she looked up at him with a serious expression, which was completely ridiculous when she was down there on her knees, about to do what he sincerely hoped she would do.

"As long as it's my name you -"

He was cut off by Cuddy taking him into her mouth.

House growled long and loudly. Holy crap, he thought. It was everything he'd ever fantasized about, she sucked him wet and perfect, tongue teasing the tip of his painfully hard dick, before sliding to tease the thick veins which throbbed strongly with blood and desire, then she tightened her lips around him and hollowed her cheeks, House felt himself sliding down her throat, deeper than he ever thought she could take.

Her hair was a soft snarl of curls between his fingers, before he released it and let it cascaded down to tickle his stomach and upper thighs, his eyes tingled as he threw his head back, House almost swayed on his weakened legs, before Cuddy's warm hand on his hipbone steadied him.

House was completely under her mercy, he was never happier to let her take control.

He wasn't yet over the absurdity of being blown by a fairytale princess in the form of his boss, locked with him in exam room two, while he was still dressed in his best friend's lab coat, but House was getting there with every swipe of her talented tongue.

And then she hummed something softly in her throat.

"Oh shit, Cuddy," His eyes snapped open, he almost lost it, but this had to end right here, he needed to be inside of her body when they both ruptured with pleasure.

"Get up here." House dragged her up, his shaft sliding out of her suckling mouth with an audible pop.

"I guess this is one of the many talents the fairy godmothers gifted you with," he panted out and lifted her up against him for a kiss.

"Yeah, right before they warned me about being pricked with a real tiny spindle," Cuddy eyed his hard dick with a mock pout, but she was already pushing him to lie on the table.

He was sadly mistaken if he thought he could outwit her.

"I will show you tiny," he hoisted her up on top of him, his thigh already screaming from all the exertion, he welcomed the idea of her literally taking control for now.

Cuddy straddled him, or at least she attempted to, but the damn dress was in the way again, he hated the fucking thing with a passion. If it wasn't for her dreaded wrath, House would have ripped it off right now.

It was bad enough, because of it; he was unable to get any face time with the fun parts under her bra.

"This isn't going to work," she sighed in frustration…


	7. Chapter 7

_It had to_, House thought, he'd waited way too long for his moment with Cuddy. He wasn't about to let such small obstacle stand in his way.

House slid them both off the table, stood back up and shoved Cuddy, face down into the padded table. If she had issues with being roughhoused by him, Cuddy didn't say a thing, instead she passed him the condom which she'd retrieved earlier from the medical supplies cart, it was very convenient doing this in here, except of course for the no real bed part.

The evil dress was flung back up, hiding her torso from him as she leaned and wrapped her arms around the narrow table, pushing her bottom towards him while her forgotten thong dangled off one bare ankle.

Leaning forward, he braced one open palm against the surface, his other hand gripping Cuddy's hip and angling her for penetration, his knee kicked her legs apart, revealing her little pussy to his hungry eyes.

The sight presented before his eyes had House salivating, the sensual curve of her hips, her peachy smooth ass cheeks, House could write entire poems to hail her ass.

Slowly, House dragged the tip of his member across the rosy lips of her sex, swollen and lush, he slid easily between the warm folds. Cuddy let out a small whimper at the shock of their initial contact. He was overwhelmed for a moment by _this_ actually happening.

This was Cuddy, the woman he's been obsessed with for far too long; his feelings for her were so conflicted and confusing. He'd hated her at times, but once upon a time he'd also came too close to being in love with her. Sometimes she was a friend and others she was a formidable foe, sometimes she was simply Cuddy, _always_ inconsistent, pathetically hopeful and guilt ridden.

But there was one thing that never changed, the constant thing in their relationship was House's need for her, he always wanted her, he craved her every moment of every day.

He pushed the weeping head inside, and listened as she'd whimpered something that sounded vaguely like his name.

House deeply regretted not being able to see her face at this moment, wanting to watch her reaction to him, the look in her eyes.

He lingered for a few seconds before pushing all the way in; they both gasped and went completely still.

It's been a while for her too, he could tell. She was blissfully tight.

House listened to her gasping breath for a few moments before she wiggled beneath him in a silent cue to go ahead. House leaned over her back and buried his face into the side of her head.

In this stilled instant of time, Cuddy was everything in his world, his nose inhaling her hair, his arms circling her small body, her heat enveloping him, she was all he could see, hear, smell and taste. She was all he could feel.

For once in his life House was willing to allow his constantly tortured mind to let go and just exist in the moment.

He started moving in long, slow thrusts, making sure he went as deep as he could before pulling back, her moans were getting louder, and it drove House crazy, the noises she made will probably haunt his dreams and fantasies forever.

Picking up a stronger pace, he fucked her harder, the room filled with the wet sounds of bodies slapping against one another, House closed his eyes and grunted, enjoying every warm, wet and tight contraction Cuddy's internal muscles provided.

House sensed when she neared her peaking point; she was shaking and trembling beneath him. He had this sudden urge to whisper nonsense to her.

He wanted her to know that he could do better, given the right circumstances, and an actual bed, if he was allowed to strip off her clothes and worship every inch of her beautiful body. He wanted her to see so much more in him, he wanted Cuddy to want him, and not just for this one irrational, horny, fumbling quickie, like some itch they needed to scratch.

But House knew better, along the years he'd learnt better.

So he'd kept on moving inside of her and reached down to find her trigger and help Cuddy reach that final crest. She gasped his name loudly, and shook and contracted with release; it was more than enough for him. House fell over the sharp edge and emptied his warm release into the latex barrier.

In one last superhuman like move, after how weak his legs felt, House managed to help her slide gently with him to the floor, where they sprawled, tangled in each other and completely spent.

"I told you, you'd be saying _my_ name"

* * *

The can was open and worms were all over the place.

Now that her volatile afterglow was easing into a pleasant ache, Cuddy was on her feet, fixing the dress back into proper position. She continued to avoid his eyes.

"You know," House mumbled, and she braced herself for the inevitable conversation. "I wonder if there's a porn version of Sleeping beauty," He wanted to know.

Of course, while she was internally freaking out over their awkward hookup, over finally crossing that line with House, he was choosing to chat about porn, instead of discussing what had just happened.

"I would be very surprised if there was any porn out there that you didn't already know about," she couldn't help smiling at him; he was still stretched on the floor, zipping his pants back up.

No matter what had happened between the two of them, he was the same House, ruggedly beautiful, his eyes intense and soulful while cracking inappropriate jokes. It was oddly comforting and reassuring in its consistency.

"If there isn't one, you could always write a letter to the porn people demanding it," she cheekily suggested.

Cuddy was done with her dress and shoes, the hair however was a different story, House had managed to mess up the neat chignon she'd spent an hour arranging when he snagged the fake tiara out, in order to bury his impatient fingers into her locks. She wasn't going to complain though.

"That's a fantastic idea. Hold that pose now, will you?" He aimed his camera phone her way, but House paused for a moment, his eyes seeking hers for permission before snapping the shot. She looked warily down at him.

"If I am going to send a letter to 'The Nudez for Dudes film group' about producing this movie, they will need visual incentive, to get the ball rolling. So to speak," House explained with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Cuddy knew she should deny him, for all she knew; House would take her picture and photoshop it on the body of some evil, mythical dragon or something, then he would plaster hundreds of copies all over Princeton.

But she was also about seventy percent certain that he wouldn't really share it with anyone, let alone hand it to porn makers. Somewhere underneath all the layers of this obnoxious, incorrigible, self-destructing teenager, she'd once glimpsed a romantic guy who was broken and beaten by life into hiding that particular fact.

House simply wanted a reminder of her, of their little stolen time together.

Cuddy looked down at him still sprawled on the floor, his shirt open, expression guardedly hopeful, he appeared to be afraid of smiling, wary of allowing his contentment to show, even after the awkward if enjoyable time they'd just shared.

He looked absolutely vulnerable. Cuddy tilted her head to the side and smiled softly at him.

They both knew this was a onetime thing; it couldn't happen again, it shouldn't happen again.

His camera flashed in the dimly lit room.

There will be no storybook ending for the two of them, so let him have this one little piece of memory, for it was all they could ever have.

**.Fin.**

**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and please, feed my review monster :)_


End file.
